The basic polymeric mordants useful to mordant a dye in a hydrophilic colloidal layer between a base and a photographic emulsion layer disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,531 comprise repeating units of formula: ##STR1## wherein: R.sub.1 is hydrogen or a methyl group; A is a --COO-- or a --COO-alkylene group, e.g., --COOCH.sub.2 --, --COOCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 --; R.sub.2 is a hydrogen or a lower alkyl group having from 1-4 carbon atoms; and X is an anion, e.g., acetate, oxalate, sulfate, chloride, or bromide. Mordant I can comprise units derived from vinylic monomers, for example, acrylates, acrylamides, vinylacetates, styreries, vinyl ethers, vinyl ketones, vinyl alcohols, unsaturated chlorides, and nitriles with the proviso that such copolymerizable units be in a quantity of up to 10-20% by weight. Similar mordants with the exclusion of A in I are also disclosed in GB Patent No. 850,281.
Polymeric mordants prepared by polymerizing or copolymerizing vinyl pyridine or alkyl vinyl pyridine are also known in the art (see, for example, Italian Patent No. 931,270).
Polyvinylpyridine-based mordants, e.g., II ##STR2## are also known in the art (see U.S. Patent No. 4,695,531).
Non-diffusive mordants based on poly(N-vinylimidazole) of the type III are known in the art (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,631) and have been used in certain radiographic image-forming processes wherein the mordants were coupled with water-soluble dyes. Polymeric mordants of the type III as well as IV are also disclosed in Japanese Publn. No. 63-307979. ##STR3##
Examples of other polymeric mordants useful in the photographic arts which incorporate ammonium or guanidinium groups are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,945,006; 3,075,841; 3,271,148; 4,379,838; and 4,814,255.
Other types of polymeric mordants for dyes are also known in the imaging arts. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,839 discloses polymeric mordants having pendant groups V, such as the mordant of formula VI: ##STR4## wherein: R.sub.1, R.sub.2, and R.sub.3 are alkyl, aryl, aralkyl groups, or any two of the R substituents are part of a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring and X is an anion, usually an anion of a mineral acid or a carboxylic acid having from 2 to 20 carbon atoms.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,649 discloses polymeric mordants of the following formulae: ##STR5## wherein: R.sup.1, R.sup.2, and R.sup.3 are alkyl, aryl, aralkyl or any two of the R substituents are part of a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring and X is an anion.
Other patents which disclose quaternary phosphonium groups which have been incorporated into various polymeric systems and used as mordants for dyes include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,379,838; 4,855,211; and 4,820,608.
Because of the advent of ink-jet printers, there is a continued demand in the industry for mordants which will control or stop ink-bleeding into ink-jet receptors and the like. It was against this background that research for such novel mordants was conducted.